


Инструкция для работников МИ-6 на случай смерти агента 007 Джеймса Бонда

by qazanostra



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra





	Инструкция для работников МИ-6 на случай смерти агента 007 Джеймса Бонда

**Инструкция для работников МИ-6 на случай смерти агента 007 Джеймса Бонда.**

1\. Не паниковать.  
2\. Не удивляться.  
3\. Не радоваться.  
4\. Не произносить фразу «007 мёртв» в стенах и за пределами МИ-6, даже если вы один дома, под одеялом и в полной темноте. Рекомендованы следующие заместительные формы: временно недоступен, не отображается на радарах, не выходит на связь, перешёл в стелс-режим.  
5\. Не подходить к Квартирмейстеру с вопросами о статусе агента 007. По всем вопросам обращаться к Р или мисс Манипенни.  
6\. С момента объявления агента Бонда исчезнувшим всё агенство переходит в режим «О Господи, опять» (далее «ОГО»). За дополнительными инструкциями по работе в режиме «ОГО» обращаться к руководителю вашего подразделения.

**Дополнительная инструкция для агентов секции «00».**

1\. Не сочувствовать Квартирмейстеру. Вы не бессмертны.  
2\. Не делать ставки на то, когда агент 007 вернётся, в присутствии Квартирмейстера. Вы не бессмертны.  
3\. Не подавать прошение на изменение вашего позывного на «007» ни напрямую к М, ни через мисс Манипенни. Вы не бессмертны.  
4\. Если вам поступил приказ от Квартирмейстера проверить след в Сингапуре, а вы при этом в Канаде подвергаетесь пыткам, не спорьте и отправляйтесь в Сингапур. Поверьте, то, что с вами сделает недовольный Квартирмейстер, меркнет на фоне всех возможных пыток, придуманных человечеством. Вы ещё порадуетесь, что не бессмертны.  
5\. Если с вами на контакт вышел агент 007 и попросил не сообщать о себе никому в МИ-6, идите напрямую к Квартирмейстеру, даже если 007 грозит вам карами небесными.   
6\. Если вы новичок среди агентов секции «00» и не верите слухам, свяжитесь с агентом 006 или мисс Манипенни, они предоставят вам доказательства разрушительной силы недовольного Квартирмейстера.  
7\. Ещё раз запомните — вы не бессмертны.

**Дополнительная инструкция для работников отдела Q.**

1\. После объявления режима «ОГО» обратиться к Р за распределением для работы по сменам. С этого момента и до объявления агента 007 официально мёртвым/воскресшим отдел переходит на круглосуточный режим работы.  
2\. Не подходить к Квартирмейстеру. Все вопросы решать через Р или мисс Манипенни.  
3\. Никого не подпускать к Квартирмейстеру. Даже М. Особенно М. Исключение составляют лишь агент 007 Джеймс Бонд в любом состоянии (живой/раненый/мёртвый/зомби) и мисс Манипенни.  
4\. Не пытаться увести Квартирмейстера из отдела, накормить его и/или уложить спать. И во имя всего святого, не пытаться заварить ему чай. Вы не бессмертны.  
5\. В каждой смене назначить ответственных за запасы Эрл Грея и кормёжку котов Квартирмейстера.   
6\. Отслеживать периоды активности и бессознательного состояния Квартирмейстера. Если он не ел более 12 часов и/или не спал более 36 часов подряд, обращаться к мисс Манипенни.  
7\. Если Квартирмейстер уснул/потерял сознание/впал в кому, ни в коем случае не пытаться унести его из отдела. Вызвать медиков и мисс Манипенни и предоставить для приведения в сознание и/или отдыха помещение 111, смежное с основным рабочим залом.  
8\. Ставки на воскрешение агента 007 принимаются на −15 этаже в помещении −1526. Обсуждать их за пределами данного помещения крайне не рекомендуется. У Квартирмейстера везде глаза и уши, а вы, как известно, не бессмертны.

**Дополнительная инструкция для М на случай смерти агента 007 Джеймса Бонда.**

1\. Не паниковать.  
2\. Не вздыхать. Особенно в присутствии Квартирмейстера.  
3\. Не ходить в отдел Q. Вся связь через внутреннюю почту или мисс Манипенни.  
4\. Виски в стенном шкафу. Принимать не больше двух бокалов в день.  
5\. Таблетки от мигрени, желудочных колик, изжоги и прочих профессиональных заболеваний в аптечке в приёмной. Сообщить симптомы мисс Манипенни и следовать её указаниям.

**Дополнительная инструкция для Ив Манипенни на случай смерти агента 007 Джеймса Бонда.**

1\. Быть собой и по возможности удержать Квартирмейстера от захвата и/или разрушения Вселенной.  
2\. Заказать новые туфли и сумочку.  
3\. Виски в стенном шкафу в кабинете М.

**Дополнительная инструкция для агента 007 Джеймса Бонда на случай смерти.**

1\. Не паниковать.  
2\. Воскреснуть.  
3\. Связаться с Квартирмейстером.  
4\. Если нет возможности связаться с Квартирмейстером, добраться до Лондона на попутках.  
5\. Если нет возможности связаться с Квартирмейстером или добраться до Лондона на попутках, появиться в поле зрения любой камеры и запросить эвакуацию.  
6\. Если нет возможности связаться с Квартирмейстером, добраться до Лондона на попутках или появиться в поле зрения любой камеры и запросить эвакуацию, подумать ещё раз, действительно ли это невозможно.  
7\. Если всё вышеперечисленное по каким-либо причинам действительно невозможно, совершить невозможное.

**Дополнительная инструкция для Квартирмейстера на случай исчезновения агента 007 Джеймса Бонда с радаров.**

1\. Постараться не захватить Вселенную.  
2\. Если мисс Манипенни просит перестать кому-либо угрожать, перестать угрожать.  
3\. Чай в стенном шкафу. Виски в стенном шкафу в кабинете М.  
4\. Не забывать периодически впадать в кому/засыпать, чтобы работники отдела Q тоже могли немного передохнуть.  
5\. Не убить агента 007 Джеймса Бонда по возвращении. Он не бессмертен.

**Дополнительная инструкция для Квартирмейстера на случай возвращения агента 007 Джеймса Бонда.**

1\. Аптечка в ванной.  
2\. Презервативы и смазка в прикроватной тумбочке.


End file.
